Total Drama Marriage
by narushizu4ever
Summary: ¿Quieres encontrar el amor de tu vida?,¿O quizas ganar un millón de dolares? ¡Inscribete y quizas puedas ser el proxímo ganador de Total Drama Marriage,¡Primer capítulo publicado! llegan los concursantes.
1. Chapter 1

** Total Drama Marriage**

**/¡Hola está loca idea se me ocurrío a mi y Nia me ayudo (Vales mil chica :3!) bueno pues no se este es el primer fic que hago de este estilo y categoría así que pues no se que decir...¡Ah que TDI no es de mi propiedad si lo fuera seguiría el DxC! xD/**

Era de noche en la ciudad de las Vegas y una limusina estaba estacionada en un hotel de lujo.

—¿Saldrás o no? , No esperaré toda la noche —se quejaba un apuesto chico, cruzado de brazos y recostado a la limusina. Llevaba puesto un elegante traje de gala negro, camisa blanca desfajada y unos mocasines a juego.

—¿Como voy a salir así que no vez que me falta retocarme?— decía una jovenpintandose los labios—

—Para ti no hay milagos, querida —le sonríe burlón, asomando medio cuerpo hacia el vehículo en donde se veía la chica maquillándose.

—Bueno es obvio eso de que no creeas en los milagros del maqullaje... Viéndote como te ves —se burló, guardando su maquillaje en la bolsa.

—Mil chicas querrían salir conmigo sin ser metrosexual —rueda los ojos, saliendo completamente de la limusina.

— ¿Y quien dijo que eras metrosexual? yo nunca dije nada de eso—sonrío con malicia siguiendo a su compañero.

La chica era rubia, y tenía unos hermosos aunque extraños ojos rubí, era de cuerpo delgado, vestía un vestido de gala rojo y sin mangas que le ajustaba muy bien a su cuerpo y en los pies usaba zapatos de tacón plateados con pedrería de diamantes.

—Si fuera metrosexual me maquillaría, teñiría el cabello —se tapa con una mano la mecha celeste que tenía en su cabello— y haría toda esas cosas que hacen ellos —sigue, firmando autógrafos distraídamente.

—Claro lo que digas... Por cierto, lindo mechon de cabello —decía con aires de victoria la conductora del programa.

— ¡A las chicas les encanta! —le gritó Skyler, sonrojándose levemente mientras la seguía desde atrás.

La otra solo sonrío con simpatía ante el comportamiento de su compañero.

— ¿Dirás la ficha o sólo pasearás? —pregunta más calmado, aún ruborizado.

—Lo siento. Es que eres divertido —comentó con simpleza mientras veía la ficha.

El azabache no dice nada, sólo mira hacia atrás, apenado pero tratando de disimularlo.

—Uh... ¿Qué sucede? ¿No vas a decir un poco de que se trata el programa? Durante todo el camino te estuviste quejando de que no tenias suficientes dialogos —le recordó, viéndolo con extañeza.

—Sólo debía decir que podrían encontrar al amor de su vida o un millón de dólares, que ésta temporada sería aquí, en Las Vegas y que los estaríamos esperando... si es que llegan a cumplir los requisitos de nuestro rigurosa ficha de selección —bufó el chico, cruzándose de brazos con recelo.

—Uy, ¿Porque esa cara? ¿Acaso sucede algo malo? —preguntó sin entender el comportamiento de su compañero.

—Olvídalo... —suspira al notar todo lo que dijo—. Continúa tú... —agacha la cabeza con aire depresivo mientras la señala con la mano

—Bien pues les leere la ficha —se aclaro la garganta y comenzó a hablar.

**Nombre:**

**Físico****:**

**Personalidad:**

**Edad:**

**Gustos:**

**Disgustos:**

**Miedos:**

**¿Como seria tu media naranja?:**

**¿Porque quieres ingresar?:**

**Cinta de audicion:**

— ¡Y esas son las condiciones para entrar a Total, Drama, Marriage! —concluyó emocionada.

—Me parece todo muy correcto... Aunque faltó algo —nota Skyler, enarcando una ceja—. En estos tiempos hay que especificar la sexualidad del concursante —dice, rascándose la nuca —sólo por si acaso.

—Ah claro no queremos otro metrosexual como tú...—murmurró con fastido Robin.

Skyler sólo se golpea la frente con la palma de la mano.

—Pues bueno lo que el primo de los pitufos dijo —mofó con molestia—Por cierto se me olvido comentar, cada semana eliminaremos a dos concursantes un chico y una chica, y solo se aceptaran a diez chicos y diez chicas, tendrán que convivir en un mismo techo y enfrentar los retos que conlleva el matrimonio jajaja-explico con una sonrisa.

— Que lista y hasta ahora lo comentas-le dijo él con fastidio-Por cierto… ¿A quien le dices Primo de pitufo? —La fulmina con la mirada, a pesar de estar en cámaras.

— ¿¡Aparte de metrosexual eres tonto! —Le preguntó ella—. ¡Pues obvio que a ti!—

— ¿Las neuronas se te quemaron por el tinte o es que nunca estuvieron en tu cabeza?-replíca, cruzándose de brazos con fastidio

—¡Oye! ¡Yo soy rubia natural!—grito furiosa la oji—rubí.

—Lo que digas, chica maravilla —dice de espaldas, yéndose de las cámaras a filmar autógrafos con cierta indiferencia.

Un aura roja apareció alrededor del cuerpo de Robin. Podían decirle muchas cosas ¡pero "Chica maravilla" jamás!

Se avalanzo sobre el chico con ganas de ahorcarlo...Y eso fue lo último que la cámara grabó. 

**/¿Y bien que les pareció? ¿bueno?, ¿malo?, ¿regular?, ¿decente? ¿meresco un chocotate? bueno si lo odiaron todo el fic fue idea de Nia jajaja si les gusto claro que es mio xDDD en fin...entren jajaja/ **


	2. Llegan los pobres¿tortolitos?

**Total Drama Marriage **

Era tarde noche en la hermosa ciudad de "Las Vegas" y una rubia se encontraba parada enfrente de un lujoso hotel llamado "Diamante en bruto".

-Estúpido Skyler, con su estúpido cuerpo delicado, con su estúpido estado lamentable, con sus estúpidas vacaciones, con su estúpido contrantrato de seguro medico que me hizo firmar ese estúpido día...-murmuraba la chica sin saber que estaban filmando-

-Emm señorita Frambuaze ya estamos filmando...-indico apenado el camarógrafo-

-¡¿Que?-grito alterada poniéndose las manos sobre la cabeza-¡Y porque demonios no me dijiste!-le reclamo ella

-Pero yo si se...-intentaba decir él chico nervioso-

-¡No me hables no quiero oír nada más o te despido y de paso le haces compañía al

Estúpido de Skyler en el hospital!-amenazo ella-

El pobre chico asintió nervioso y la rubia vio a la cámara con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Buenas tardes! soy Robin Solaris Frambuaze-se presento-¡Y hoy estamos en la primera semana de...TOTAL DRAMA MARRIAGE!-exclamo emocionada-

Desde atrás de las cámaras se escuchan varios gritos de los fanáticos.

-Bien seguro que todos están tan ansiosos como yo de conocer a nuestras vic...emmm quise decir "concursantes"-volvió a corregir nerviosa-Pues entonces al grano aquí llega la primera limosina y nuestro primer participante es...Nathan Svens DarkWood-anuncio-

El chico se baja del vehículo como si nada, sólo se tapa con la mano los molestos flashes de los paparazzi mientras camina hacia Robin con aire causal.

-¿Tu novio no conducía esto también?- pregunta cuando mira a su alrededor, casi indiferente.

-¡No es mi novio!-negó rápidamente bastante alterada-Y...vaya si que debes de sentirte honrado de estar aquí..."pequeñín" después de todo esto es algo muy adulto para ti-se burlo ella con mala intención-

-Definitivamente no me conoces, nena -dice burlón mientras la señala con el gesto de disparar.

-Puff, como sea vete por allá-le pidió señalando la entrada del hotel-Pero no entres aún hasta que lleguen los demás concursantes-

-Como digas, anciana -comenta relajado cuando marcha hasta la zona asignada.

-Si serás...-Robin hacia un intento sobre humano por no golpearle-En fin vamos con nuestra próxima participante... ¡Miranda Black!-presento a una chica que bajaba de la limosina-

-Como sea- Miranda baja como si nada de la limusina, caminando a paso rudo hasta acercarse a la presentadora.

-Vaya que chica más expresiva-comento sarcástica la rubia-

-Sí ¿A dónde voy ahora? -pregunta sin mucha emoción.

-Allá con el fortachón anti social-le indico señalando al chico-no se porque pero creo que los dos se llevaran muy bien...-hizo referencia a el comportamiento de ambos-

-Chica Maravilla, ¡se te está corriendo el maquillaje de payaso! -le llega a gritar Nathan desde lejos tan sólo para fastidiarla.

La Black sonrío sonrió discretamente ante el comentario de él chico y sin más se fue a poner a su lado.

-Ya me las pagaras...-tramo en voz baja ella mientras trataba de tranquilizarse-

De pronto otra limosina aparece

-¡Y aquí llega Mila Saori Levine Wells!-indico la Frambuaze-

-Hm... Hola -dice Mila al salir a escena con tono reservado, evitando las luces de los paparazzi

-Hola bienvenida-la saludo la oji-rubí-

- ¿Ahora a donde debo ir? -empezó a preguntar la chica algo desorientada

-Si, ve allá con ellos-señalo a Nathan y a Miranda-

Llega otra limosina.

-¡Y aquí llega Rocío Guadalupe!-exclamo la presentadora-

-¿Qué hay, gente? -saluda animadamente al bajar de la limo

-¡Hey chica!...Vaya pareces muy alegre...considerando que tus amigas te amenazaron para venir aquí...-observo Robin-

-Ni me lo recuerdes -responde con aura asesina de inmediato cuando se sitúa lejos del trio de concursantes

-Umm...Como sea recibamos con un gran aplauso a Caroline Black-anuncio al momento que la chica salía de la limosina-

-H-hola -salía Caroline tímidamente de la limusina

-¡Vamos niña apúrate y ven acá no tenemos todo el día!-le ordeno Robin impaciente-

-Bueno- Sin decir más Caroline se pone al lado de los demás

-¡Y por fin llega otro chico es...Erik Callan!-presento y el nombrado salió de la limosina-

El chico solo sale callado y se sitúa junto a los demás.

-Jo... resulto ser otro anti-social-se decepciono ella-

A lo lejos Nathan estornuda 'sin razón aparente'.

-¿Te pasa algo?-le pregunto Caraline preocupada-

-Descuida Cuando Alguien me nombra estornudo -dice como si nada el chico al meter las manos en los bolsillos, mirando de reojo a cierta conductora

-Bueno sigamos que en una hora tengo una cita con el masajista-Dijo la conductora-

Otra limusina llego esta vez saliendo a una chica.

-¡Y ella es Jade Turner, gente!-la presento la rubia-

-Hola, hola -saluda como toda una diva conforme baja del vehículo-

-Jade quisiera darte una patada en el trasero por opacar a los paparazzi estando yo aquí...-le dijo la rubia acercándose a la Turner-pero estoy obligada por el contrato a saludarte y a decirte "bienvenida" así que...Bienvenida-la saludo con una sonrisa de lo más fingida-

-Querida, actúas mal, pero gracias -sonríe forzadamente al pasar por su lado

-Y el que esperemos que no sea otro chico anti-social como ese par-señala a Nathan y a Erik- Esta con nosotros Francisco Touchdown-presento a un chico que salía de la limusina-

-Hola -dice amablemente el chico mientras camina por la alfombra roja-

-Es un gusto tenerte aquí Francisco ahora vete con los demás-le pidió amablemente la conductora-

-De acuerdo -sonríe y obedece-

-Y aquí llega Emma Estefanía Jons Black-indica la oji-rubí-

-Emm... Hola, supongo -dice Emma al bajarse de la limusina, molestándose un poco por tantos flashes, pero disimulando el hecho tras acercarse a Robin

-Emma que gusto tenerte por aquí-le saludo la rubia ya teniendo al lado a la concursante-

-¿Ahora a donde me dirijo?- pregunta un tanto desorientada por los tantos flashes que alumbran constantemente a la conductora.

-Con el grupo de perdedores de enfrente, no hay pierde-le señalo a los campistas-

-Ya veo... -suspira y se dirige rápidamente hacia el grupo-

-Y el siguiente es Jaden Darkligth-presento la rubia cuando una limusina estaba llegando-

-¡Ya llego por quien esperaban! -comenta Jaden tras bajarse del vehículo y hacer varias poses 'ganadoras'-. ¡Así es señores, estaré aquí toda la noche! -exclama mientras saluda jovialmente y camina hasta la rubia principal.

-¡Wow si que eres impresionante!-le alago Robin-

-Entonces ya somos dos -le sonríe inocentemente mientras la señala con las dos manos-. Ahora ¿por donde voy?

-Por allí acróbata-le respondió felizmente la presentadora-

Todos los demás campistas estaban impactados desde sus lugares

-¿Y ella desde cuando es tan amable?-cuestiono Miranda a Natahan-

-No sé, pero da menos miedo cuando no está sonriendo o da cumplidos -responde el chico con la vista clavada en Robin, medio en broma, medio hablando en serio.

-Oh vamos...ella no puede ser tan mala... ¿Oh si?-les pregunto Caroline con tono dulce a los otros dos-

-¿Tú que crees? -pregunta Jade de mal humor tras cruzarse de brazos por la falta de atención.

-Pues claro todos tenemos un lado bueno...hasta Robin lo tiene-expreso sonriente Caroline-

-De igual modo me da escalofríos -comenta Miranda, volviendo a su postura seria habitual.

Mientras Jaden hacia poses ganadoras y firmaba autógrafos a las chicas del publico la conductora le lanza una pelotas para hacer malabares a la cabeza

-Vaya al final no resultaste tan habilidoso como yo creí...-comenta decepcionada ella viendo a un pobre Jeden inconsciente-

-¿Sigues creyendo que esa vieja tiene lado bueno? -pregunta con semblante burlón Nathan al voltear a ver a Caroline, sólo para fastidiar a Robin a distancia.

-Ah., .pues yo...-trataba de defender su punto ella-Bien anotación para tu equipo-acepto la derrota la peli-negra-

-¡Ejem, la protagonista aquí soy yo!-les recuerda la conductora-

-¿No se supone que nosotros seremos lo que vamos a competir? -cuestiona Miranda con una ceja alzada.

-¿Y quien conduce el show?-les recordó un poco molesta en especial con la Black ya que odiaba que desafiaran su autoridad-

-El otro idiota que desapareció -responde como si nada al notar la ausencia de Skyler y para seguirla sacando de quicio.

-¡Ja, ese no seria nada sin mi!-mofó la Frambuaze-

-¿Y donde esta? -pregunta Francisco con tono cordial y calmado.

-Emm esta "descansando"-mintió la presentadora-

-¿Uh, que hizo detrás de cámaras para cansarse? -pregunta Nathan con doble sentido, volteando a ver a Robin con picardía.

-¡Continuemos con el programa!-pidió la presentadora sonrojada-

-¿Pasa algo, conductora apta y certificada? -insiste 'desinteresadamente' el chico, alzando una ceja.

-¡Y nuestro siguiente campista es Maximiliano Perfirst!-ignoro el comentario de Nathan y señalando al recién llegado-

-¿Como están, chicos? -saluda causalmente al bajarse y dirigirse hacia donde estaba Robin.

-Max un placer tenerte con nosotros-le contesto la conductora-

El chico asiente con la cabeza y sin preguntar nada se dirige hacia donde están los demás concursantes.

-Vaya este si salió inteligente no como los otros-observa la presentadora-

-Como sea -suspira Rocio mientras espera al siguiente competidor.

-¿Quien viene ahora? -pregunta Erik desde el grupo.

-¿Que hay, chica maravilla? -saluda con total confianza Marcos al salir de la limusina, saludando por supuesto a sus fans femeninas que empezaban a gritar por el chico malo del show.

-Muy bien chicas dejen de gritar él no es Justin Biber-les aclaro la conductora-

-¡¿No es Justin? ¡Que fraude!-grito una de ellas y quedaron calmadas y calladas-

-Por primera vez me alegro de que Robin sea tan amargada -comenta por lo bajo Miranda cuando deja de taparse los oídos a causa de los gritos.

-Prosigamos por favor-pidio la oji-rubí-

-Eres tu la que debe seguir -contrarresta Emma, aburrida

-Eso ya lo se pero el burro del chico de los letreros no cambia a la siguiente línea-Le explico la rubia viendo con cara de "hazlo o te mato" al pobre chico-

El pobre solo lo hizo y paso al siguiente párrafo de la presentadora.

-Y aquí llega Luna Hazel Grace Levesque...ay dios que nombrecito-se burlo ella sin darse cuenta que ya tenia a la chica enfrente-

-¿Debo ir con los demás? -pregunta con un tono bajo de voz mientras señala a sus compañeros.

-Aja-asintió la otra-

Luna se encoge de hombros luego de agradecer y marcharse hacia los demás.

-Vaya que chica tan platicadora-se burlo Jade de la recién llegada-

-No tengo mucho para decir -dice Luna al mirarla con una sonrisa puesto a que no tenía ánimos de pelear.

-Que rara eres... -agrego la Turner-

La chica no contestó nada. Sólo se limitó a observar como el siguiente concursante aparecía en escena.

La otra se molesto notablemente al verse ignorada.

-Siguiendo aquí viene nuestro pequeño shota... ¡Shun Eduardo Jackson Brooks!-índico alegremente hacia el chico que bajaba de la limusina-

-¿Como están? -saluda alegremente el chico, bajándose y distrayéndose de inmediato con tantas fotos que le estaban sacando por su aspecto.

-¡Kyaaa que emoción por fin tengo mi propio Len Kagamine!-chillo contenta la rubia-

-¿Y eso se come? -pregunta por lo bajo Rocio a sus compañeros.

-Si pero se come a besos-le contesto burlonamente Jaden-

-Oh -responde la chica, aún sin entender a que se refería.

-Déjala es una pobre ingenua que no entiende de la vida-le dijo Jade al chico acercándosele-

-¿Eh?, ¿De que hablas? -inquiere con una sonrisa a pesar de que no sabe de que habla.

-Es obvio ella no entiende nada de la vida-le trato de explicar la rubia-

-Ah, eso pues gracias por la explicación -llega a decir y disimuladamente se coloca cerca de la callada Luna.

Ante eso Jade se molesto más de lo que ya estaba.

-Bien siguiente participante Henry Stevens Webster-nombro Robin-

El nombrado baja de la limusina con tranquilidad y timidez, tratando de pasar desapercibido ante tantas cámaras aunque no tiene éxito en eso.

-¿Así que nunca has tenido novia eh galán?-se burlo la chica cuando él ya se encontraba a su lado-

- ¿Q-ué? ¿Cómo sabes eso? -reacciona el chico, sonrojándose al instante.

-Recuerda que yo tengo tu ficha de inscripción y aquí están toooodos los datos de todos ustedes-le explico señalando su portafolios de documentos ultra-secretos-

-Si me disculpas, iré con los demás antes de que digas mis datos vergonzosos -dice Henry, prácticamente escabulléndose hasta donde estaba el grupo.

-¿Están tan asustados como yo como por lo que pueda hacer ella con esa información?-pregunto a todo el grupo Jaden-

-Si estás asustada puedes abrazarme -se aprovecha Marcos cuando se acerca a Jade.

-¡Aléjate fracasado!-le exigió entre furiosa y ruborizada-

-Pensé que ella tampoco tenía sentimientos -comenta Miranda por lo bajo, burlona ante la escena.

-Yo también pensé eso...-agrego Maximiliano acercándose a la chica-

-Como sea -resopla Jade, intentando ignorar lo que recién había pasado.

-Y siguiendo con los MI programa...-hablo Frambuaze-¡Aquí llega Santana .R. Pierce!-anunció-

-Ustedes si que tienen buen gusto -dice Santana, sintiéndose como pez en el agua cuando comienza a acaparar toda la atención del show. ¿Un autógrafo? Por supuesto, cariño -le guiña el ojo a uno de los pocos chicos presentes mientras se acerca a ellos.

-Ahora vemos porque Robin no dejó que el idiota de su novio siguiera conduciendo -comenta burlonamente Miranda tras notar el tipo de chica que era Santana.

-¡No es mi novio!-aclara histérica la rubia-¡Y tu ven para acá!-le grita y como la recién llegada no obedecía la jalo del brazo y la empujo por donde los demás campistas-

-¿Que haces? Tengo que atender a mis fans! -reprocha la morocha, tratando de zafarse en vano.

-¿Te refieres a los tontos que page del club de Lindsay?-inquirió ella señalando a dicho público-

-¿Que hiciste que? -sigue insistiendo sin prestarle atención a la rubia conductora.

-Oh nada, sigue con tu mundo de "estrella"-agrega resigna y soltándola para que ella se dirigía a "sus fans"-

-¿Supongo que debo ir ahí, cierto? -cambia de parecer instantáneamente después de que ve a los chicos que serían sus compañeros.

-Si tú...-sin que se diera cuenta la morena había desaparecido-

-Como sea...-dijo en tono cansado- y Aquí llega Kitty L´mur-indico-

Sin decir mucho, la pequeña Kitty se baja con elegancia y se dirige solemnemente hasta donde se encuentra Robin, esperando que ésta la dirija hasta sus compañeros.

-Eh...-la conductora vio de arriba para abajo a la concursante-Sin comentarios, ve a donde esta el grupo de retrasados mentales-le indico-

-Esa no es manera de tratar a la gente que te ayuda con tu trabajo -rezonga cuando pasa por su lado.

-Sí, sí lo que digas "Angelina balerina"-le resto importancia la rubia-

Kitty solo resopla y camina mas con la frente en alto, ignorándola por completo.

-Y aquí llega la imitación barata de David Coperfield, nuestro aspirante a mago, fan de historietas...eso explica porque no tiene novia, Fred John Gregory-anunció sin ánimo y con molestia-

-Aquí esta el grandioso Freddy! -anuncia el chico, bajándose y alzando los brazos hacia el cielo mientras camina por la alfombra roja.

-¿Tu eres la bruja malvada? Deberías de dejar de gruñir el ceño como lo estás haciendo ahora si quieres ahorrar para el botox y las cirugías -comenta inocentemente mientras la examina minuciosamente

-¡Es suficiente!-chillo molesta por lo que dijo el muchacho y lo empujo con fuerza hacia donde estaban los participantes-

-¡Hey! ¡Cuida por donde tiras a los perdedores! -se queja Jade, opacando el resto de las quejas

-¿Estará herido?-pregunto Emma un tanto preocupada-

-¿A quien le importa? ¡Me arruino el atuendo! -se sigue quejando Jade, apartándose del grupo con fastidio.

-Vaya reina del drama-agrego Marcos acercándose a Jade seguramente para coquetearle-

-¡Sigamos con el show, por favor! -grita ésta, ignorándolo completamente.

La oji-rubí suspiro con cansancio-Como sea...la verdad no planeaba incluirla a ella pero...si con las peleas de estos dos aumentan los televidentes ¿que más da?-dijo-¡Recibamos a Karen Perfist la hermanita de Max!-anuncio-

-¡Esto es genial! -comenta al salir de la limusina, quedando embelesada un momento por tantas luces-. Parece un cuento de hadas moderno -se dice a si misma mientras va hacia Robin, sonriéndole a los paparazzi con total jovialidad.

-Hola amiga escucha lamento decirte esto...bueno en realidad no tú no jaja tú a decir verdad no eras de las elegidas si es que no sabemos que tu hermano te sobreprotege de los chicos ¡Y vaya que aquí hay hombres!-exclamo-Así que bueno...solo te aclaraba eso ahora ve a reunirte con tu querido hermano-le pidió-

-Como digas -responde sonriente al notar el tipo de chicos que había esperándola.

-¡Wow!, ¿Ese bombón es tu hermana? -pidió saber Marcos-

-La tocas y te mato -dice cortante Max, a lo que Karens suspira con resignación.

-¿Siempre es así?-le susurro Caroline a la recién llegada acerca de su hermano-

-Claro que si No se como hará estando en este show -le comenta con una gran sonrisa a Caroline.

-Bueno...pero creo que es porque se preocupa mucho por ti-expreso la otra-

-Supongo, pero realmente a veces es un fastidio -dice, bajando la voz ante lo último.

Volviendo con la conductora...

-¡Aleluya, por fin el ultimo concursante!-suspiro con cansancio-Y llega Alexander Marsahl Diaz-anunció aliviada de que ese fuera él ultimo-

En vez de aparecer una limusina negra a dejar al último competidor, éste llega en una limusina más fina de color blanco, sorprendiendo a los demás.

-Ya era hora de que mi hermoso ser fuera homenajeado internacionalmente -comenta Alex, sonriendo cual galán de Hollywood mientras saluda a los presentes.

-Bienvenido-saludo cordialmente la Frambuaze-

Alex sólo asiente, esperando las instrucciones mientras firma autógrafos en la sección femenina, más que complacidos.

-Bien sé que para ti esto debe ser una tortura...pero te tienes que poner al lado de los fracasados de por allá-le explico señalando al grupo-

-¿Lo qué? -pregunta sin entender del todo debido a los gritos de las fans.

-¡Los fracasados!-repitió esta vez en voz más alta-

-No te oigo -canturrea sin perder la sonrisa perfecta.

La rubia suspiro molesta y agarro su megáfono-Ve hacia donde están ellos-le repito ahora con el aparato-

-Ya voy, no era necesario gritar -se queja luego de firmar rápidamente y dirigirse con los otros.

-Y ese fue nuestro ultimo concursante...-concluyo la conductora-¡Bien adelante ya pueden pasar al que será su hogar por las próximas 8 semanas!-les invito señalando aquél lujoso hotel-

-He visto mejores -comenta Jade viendo de reojo el lugar

-Solo entren-les pidió la chica al grupo-

El grupo asiente y obedece a la rubia.

-¡Ahora Chef Hatchet, Ahora!-ordeno al cocinero de TD que estaba conduciendo un camión gigante el cual empezó a avanzar-

Cuando el vehículo se movía rebelo que aquél lujoso hotel de 5 estrellas era nada más y nada menos que...una especie de motel barato, muy barato...

-Definitivamente concuerdo contigo -le comenta Nathan a Jade que aún seguía cruzada de brazos.

-¡¿Chicos acaso eso es una cucaracha?-les pregunto a todos una escandalizada Kitty-

-¿Donde? -pregunta Emma mientras se abraza a quien tiene al lado.

-Como por todos lados-agrego Karen abrazando a la persona más cercana a ella que era Jaden-

El grupo observo como una horda de cucarachas estaban acercándose a ellos.

-Es casi como magia -comenta Freddy al ver la cantidad de insectos juntos.

-¿Viejo acaso para ti todo tiene que ser magia?-pregunto un molesto Marcos-

-¡Por supuesto que si!- exclama antes de ser sepultado por las cucarachas, junto a los demás.

La conductora que veía todo atentamente desde su cámara escondida donde el video era trasmitido en el cuarto de control sonreía divertida

-Wow...parece que el matrimonio de los señores cucarachas radiactivas si funciono...-agrego imprecionada por la enorme cantidad de crías súper desarrolladas del lugar-

-¿Alguien podría por favor detener a estas cosas?-pidió un asustado Shun-

-O alejarlas de nosotros -pide Caroline como puede.

De repente el sonido de un silbato sonó asustando a aquellas alimañas y apareció Robin.

-Creo que prefiero a las cucarachas -comenta Nathan una vez distinguen a la rubia.

Todos asientes mientras ven a la conductora a través de una pantalla gigante.

-¿Y bien queriditos les gusta su nueva casa de las próximas 8 semanas?-les pregunto divertida-

Sincronizada mente todos niegan con la cabeza.

-Pues que lastima ustedes querían el dinero-les respondió-Bien...ahora que ya entraron a su residencia les explicare las reglas del juego, formaran parejas por medio de una especie de prueba y no habrá equipos, su compañero será su único aliado o bien puede ser su mayor enemigo-les explico-

Los participantes se sorprendieron ante esto sin equipos quería decir sin alianza y sin alianza quería decir sin ventaja en el juego...

-...Una preguntita... ¿en este basurero ahí alguna cámara de confesiones?-inquirió curiosa Miranda-

-Si esta atrás de ustedes del lado derecho es una puerta que esta en el rincón-indico la rubia-

-Gracias...-Sin más que decir la Black entro en la cabina-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cabina de confesiones~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Adiós a mi perfecto plan de hacer una alianza con un grupo de mentecatos fáciles de manejar...-murmuro con fastidio Miranda-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fin del confesionario~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-¿Ya la usaste?- pregunta curiosa Emma mientras ve de reojo como Alex se está mirando en dos relucientes espejos.

-Aja...-le respondió con fastidio Pierce alejándose del lugar-

-Como sea. ¿De qué serán las pruebas que tendremos que realizar? -pregunta Kitty con semblante serio.

-Eso lo sabrán pronto...-les dijo en un tono misterioso la conductora desapareciendo de pantalla-

-¿Que creen que quiera decir ella con eso?-les pregunto Caroline a todos-

A continuación el piso del lugar se abrió haciendo que los concursantes cayeran en una trampa…

Nos encontramos en el set de grabación donde estaba la rubia anfitriona sentada.

-Vaya que excelente inicio ¿No creen?, En fin sintonícenos la próxima semana cuando la verdadera emoción inicia…eso claro si nuestros campistas sobreviven a la caída…oh a la radiación de las cucarachas jeja-ríe nerviosa-¿Chef estas seguro de que pusiste algo para amortiguar su caída?-le pregunta-

El Chef se encoje de hombros desinteresadamente y vuelve a leer su revista.

-Bueno al menos los hice firmar esta nota de consentimiento al inicio del show…-comenta despreocupadamente-

_**Continuara…**_

**/¡Uf, al fin! Lamento la tardanza…la enorme tardanza, pero bueno emm etto…Nia sabe ¬¬… ¡Neko en fuga te lo repito! xD, ¿Qué pasara en el próximo capitulo? ¿Los campistas sobrevivirán a la caída? ¡Averígüenlo en el próximo TOTAL DRAMA MARIAGE!./ **


End file.
